The primary objective of this project is to develop appropriate statistical techniques for the analysis of data arising from the Mutagenesis Testing Program. Initial focus has been on data from microbial test systems. Statistical procedures currently employed by other researchers in mutagenesis for the analysis of microbial data have been studied, and new and improved procedures have been devised.